


All of me [Songfic]

by ErikaTJSC



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaTJSC/pseuds/ErikaTJSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petite songfic sur la chanson All of Me de John Legend. Quand John pousse la chansonnette et que Sherlock se rend compte que les paroles lui font penser un peu trop à leur relation. JohnLock (très mignonne, rating trèèès bas) Hésitez pas à reviewer même si c'est une OS, ça fait plaisir ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of me [Songfic]

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : Les personnages et contextes appartiennent à la série Sherlock ainsi qu'à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> La chanson utilisée est All of me de John Legend. Elle lui appartient.
> 
> Pour pour une fois une fiction pas du tout sérieuse et très gnangnan car ça fait du bien d'en écrire des fois.

John ferma les yeux en essayant d'ignorer l'homme à ses côtés. Sherlock n'avait pas arrêté de jouer du violon depuis la veille à cause d'une enquête auxquels ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver de solution. Excédé de ne pas avoir dormi depuis plus de 24h, John tapa de son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter son colocataire qui lâcha son violon.

\- Tu aimerais que je chante la nuit quand tu cherches à dormir ? demanda excédé le médecin. John vit Sherlock lever les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Son visage si doux lorsqu'il jouait, se referma en une expression vexée alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son fauteuil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- T'aurais une chanson me chanter la nuit ?

Le ton était amusé, remplis de sarcasmes envers le médecin pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais John était trop énervé et trop fatigué pour réfléchir deux minutes avant de répondre.

\- Oui j'en ai bien une en tête.

\- Je t'écoute.

John écarquilla les yeux en se sentant mal à l'aise tout d'un coup.

\- Je suis pas dans une putain de choral. Tu vas pas m'entendre chanter.

Sherlock haussa les épaules prêt à reprendre de son morceau de violon. John se détourna en attrapant son ordinateur pour écrire sur son blog, ça, ça le détendait. Il ferma brièvement les yeux pour se concentrer en chantonnant à voix basse :

\- **What would I do without your smart mout**

Que ferais-je sans tes sarcasmes

**Drawing me in and you kicking me out?**

Qui me séduisent, et toi qui me repousses

**Got my head spinning, no kidding I can't pin you down**

Tu me fais tourner la tête, sans rire, je n'arrive pas à te cerner

**What's going on in that beautiful mind?**

Que se passe-t-il dans cette jolie tête

**I'm on your magical mystery ride**

Je te suis dans ta course mystérieuse et magique

**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me**

Et j'ai tellement le tournis, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive

**But I'll be alright**

mais ça va aller

John continuait à pianoter en ne se rendant pas compte que Sherlock avait considérablement baisser le volume sonore de son violon, jouant de façon très légère pour entendre les paroles que son colocataire chantonnait, complètement concentrer sur son ordinateur.

\- **My head's underwater**

J'ai la tête sous l'eau

**But I'm breathing fine**

Mais j'arrive à respirer

**You're crazy and I'm outta my mind**

Tu es fou et je suis dingue

**'Cause all of me loves all of you**

Car mon être tout entier, aime tout en toi

**Love your curves and all your edges**

Aime tes courbes et ta silhouette entière

**All your perfect imperfections**

Tous tes défauts parfaits

**Give your all to me, I'll gives my all to you**

Donne-moi tout de toi, je te donnerai tout de moi

**You're my end and my beginning**

Tu es ma fin et mon commencement

**Even when I lose, I'm winning**

Même quand je perds, je suis gagnant

**'Cause I give you all of me**

Car je te donne tout de moi

**And you give me all of you,**

oh Et tu me donnes tout de toi, oh

Sherlock s'était complètement arrêté de jouer, faisant sursauter John qui eut la décence de rougir. Il déglutit alors que Sherlock le dévisageait comme si il allait lire dans son esprit. John détourna le regard en refermant son ordinateur.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'aime cette chanson.

John haussa ses sourcils. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce genre de commentaires de la part de son colocataire.

\- J'ignorais que tu la connaissais.

\- Je ne la connais pas.

John fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir que tu l'aimes alors ?

\- Parce que j'aimerais que ça parle de nous.

Sherlock croisait ses bras une nouvelle fois, comme pour se protéger de son aveu. Il détourna le regard à son tour en rougissant légèrement ce qui étonna John au plus au point. Même lorsque Irène Adler s'était retrouvé nu devant eux, Sherlock n'avait même pas eu une once de rouge sur ses magnifiques pommettes. Alors John ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Dans le doute il continua de chanter timidement, en n'élevant pas la voix, pour que ses paroles soient comprises sans pour autant avoir l'impression de faire une déclaration à son colocataire.

\- **How many times do I have to tell you**

Combien de fois devrais-je te dire

**Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too?**

Que même en pleurs, tu restes magnifique

**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**

Le monde te démoralise, je suis là, peu importent tes humeurs

**You're my downfall, you're my muse**

Tu causes ma propre perte, tu es ma muse

**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**

Ma pire folie, mon RnB

**I Can't stop singing, this ringing in my head for you**

Je ne peux cesser de chanter, ça résonne dans ma tête pour toi

\- J'ignorais que j'étais magnifique quand je pleurais.

John eut un sourire timide en s'enfuyant dans leur cuisine. Sherlock le suivit, touchant son bras tendrement.

\- Tout n'est pas obligé d'être vrai, souffla John en gardant la tête basse.

\- Est-ce vrai que je suis ta muse ? Sherlock était clairement amusé.

John leva son regard vers les yeux clairs qui le regardaient... tendrement ? Alors il opina

. - C'est bien sur toi que j'ai écris un blog, non ? Cela ne fait-il pas de toi ma muse ?

Sherlock eut un sourire tendre, son masque d'impassibilité se brisant doucement, laissant apparaître un visage remplis d'affection. Le détective passa son index sous le menton de son acolyte pour lui faire lever la tête pour pouvoir avoir accès à ses lèvres. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de John dans un baiser de chaste avant de sourire contre elle.

\- Que ferais-tu sans mes sarcasmes John ? Ils te charment trop alors que je te... repousses c'est ça ?

John eut un léger rire en rougissant.

\- Je t'ai dis que c'était pas entièrement vrai.

\- Mmh... Alors cela doit être mon magnifique esprit qui t'a charmé.

John sourit plus largement en embrassant une nouvelle fois Sherlock.

\- Ca doit être ça.

Dans sa tête, le reste de la chanson continuait encore et encore.

**My head's underwater**

J'ai la tête sous l'eau

**But I'm breathing fine**

Mais j'arrive à respirer

**You're crazy and I'm outta my mind**

Tu es fou et je suis dingue

**'Cause all of me loves all of you**

Car mon être tout entier, aime tout en toi

**Love your curves and all your edges**

Aime tes courbes et ta silhouette entière

**All your perfect imperfections**

Tous tes défauts parfaits

**Give your all to me, I'll gives my all to you**

Donne-moi tout de toi, je te donnerai tout de moi

**You're my end and my beginning**

Tu es ma fin et mon commencement

**Even when I lose, I'm winning**

Même quand je perds, je suis gagnant

**'Cause I give you all of me**

Car je te donne tout de moi

**And you give me all of you,**

oh Et tu me donnes tout de toi, oh

**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**

Cartes sur table, nous mettons nos cœurs à découvert

**Risking it all though it's hard**

Risquant le tout pour le tout, bien que ce ne soit pas facile

 

**'Cause all of me loves all of you**

Car mon être tout entier, aime tout en toi

**Love your curves and all your edges**

Aime tes courbes et ta silhouette entière

**All your perfect imperfections**

Tous tes défauts parfaits

**Give your all to me, I'll gives my all to you**

Donne-moi tout de toi, je te donnerai tout de moi

**You're my end and my beginning**

Tu es ma fin et mon commencement

**Even when I lose, I'm winning**

Même quand je perds, je suis gagnant

**'Cause I give you all of me**

Car je te donne tout de moi

**And you give me all of you,**

oh Et tu me donnes tout de toi, oh


End file.
